


The Boy With Yellow Eyes

by nyx_kxk



Series: The Boy With Yellow Eyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_kxk/pseuds/nyx_kxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been Charlie's best friend for as long as she can remember and their bond is one of a kind. When Isaac gets into some trouble after his father's death and starts hanging out with the infamous Derek Hale, Charlie is left behind with the sense that something isn't what it seems. She'll stop at nothing to figure out and help her best friend, but when her life is in jeopardy, will he do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With Yellow Eyes

The knock on my window made me jump. We had just finished up supper and I was sitting alone in my room doing my homework. Walking over to the window, it was already obvious to me who it was. The window slid open with ease, revealing my best friend on the other side of the glass.

“Isaac, what are you doing here?” It didn’t surprise me that he was here, he usually snuck out or ran here after a big fight with his dad which usually involved in Isaac getting the shit beat out of him. Looking him over, I couldn’t see any obvious bruises or blood on him. I let out a sigh of relief before pulling him into my room.

“Uh, um...My...” Isaac stuttered, giving me an unintentional puppy dog look.

“Your dad, I know. It’s okay. Stay here tonight, I’ll get your bed.” Smiling at him and moving as quietly as I could into the hall, I grabbed the studio chair sleeper from the closet and brought it back to my room without so much as a sound. It’s not that my parents didn’t know about Isaac staying over whenever his dad was an ass, but it was becoming an every night kind of thing. My quietness was more of a courtesy thing than a privacy thing.

“Charlie, he threw a glass at me!” Isaac said with a slight hint of fear in his voice. “It...it got me in the face. He could have blinded me!”

Stepping next to him and taking a look at his face, I didn’t see anything. “Isaac...there’s nothing there. Maybe it just surprised you..” I wasn’t going to try to discredit what Isaac was saying, his dad could be extremely abusive and it wouldn’t surprise me if Mr. Lahey did throw a glass at Isaac, but I couldn’t see any cuts on Isaac’s face.

Isaac stood up and walked over to my vanity to inspect his face. “Impossible.” He murmured, his fingers brushing against his skin. “It doesn’t even feel like I was cut.”

“Maybe it wasn’t that deep so it healed really fast.” Shrugging, I grabbed his arm and together we sat down on my bed. “I bet you left your backpack at home, which is totally okay, but I also have a feeling you didn’t have time to do your homework...so we can do our homework together, okay?”

Isaac nodded and I handed him an extra notebook, something I’ve learned to keep around for nights like this. With his dad beating him up on a nightly basis, Isaac barely found enough time for homework and I knew he was close to failing in a couple of the classes we shared together.

After our homework was finished, I handed Isaac my dad’s old’s pajama pants and t-shirt that Dad had given me to let Isaac wear before I excused myself to put my own pajamas on in the bathroom. Slipping into my tank top and shorts, I looked at myself in the mirror. There wasn’t much to admire and needless to say, I didn’t like what I saw. Turning away, I knocked on the bedroom door before stepping in.

Isaac was sitting criss-cross on his foldout, my dad’s old pajamas looking huge on him. I don’t think Mr. Lahey fed Isaac enough. “Dad’s making pancakes for breakfast.” Trying to lighten the mood, I smiled and grabbed Isaac’s dirty clothes. Mom always got up before everyone and did laundry before she went to work and Isaac had already taken his spare clothes home with him. The laundry shoot was in the hall outside of my room and I sent the clothes down, listening to the thud as they landed in the basket below.

“Charlie, thank you for...you know....everything.” Isaac flashed a smile and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Isaac, you’re my best friend...it’s what we do. I know that if the roles were reversed, you’d be doing the same for me.” My answer was cliche, but it was true. Isaac would do the same for me. Crawling into bed, I looked down at Isaac. “Do you have lacrosse practice in the morning?”

“Yeah, seven in the morning.” The look of disgust on Isaac’s face made me giggle.

“Alright, I’ll set the alarm for six. Dad’ll have breakfast ready and then we can leave for school by 6:30. Sound good?” I was already pushing the buttons on the alarm clock for 6:00am.

“Sounds good.” Isaac said before laying down and pulling the spare comforter up to his chest.

I curled up under my own comforter and smiled, glad that my best friend was safe. I must have dozed off a couple minutes later because the next thing I knew, my alarm was blaring. Slamming my hand down on it to make it shut up, I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. Trying to keep them open long enough to make sure Isaac was awake, it took me a second to realize he wasn’t even in his bed. Bolting up into a sitting position, I quickly jumped out of bed and made a run for the stairs. Did Isaac’s dad figure out where he was hiding? Isaac had been hiding out here for almost 3 years and his dad hadn’t ever figured it out...but maybe he followed Isaac he---

“Thank you for breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.” I could hear Isaac’s voice as I rounded the corner to the kitchen and my heart slowed down a bit.

“There you are! Isaac was just telling us that you helped him with his Chem homework last night.” Mom gave me a bright smile and I just nodded, taking my seat next to Isaac.

“Julie, you know Charlie refuses to speak until she’s had her pancakes and coffee.” Dad laughed, giving Mom a kiss on the cheek before setting my coffee cup and plate in front of me.

“He’s right, Mrs. Johnson. One time, I tried talking to her in the halls and she almost bit my head off...I think your coffee machine was broken that day.” Isaac laughed and his joke made Mom and Dad laugh. I simply rolled my eyes before taking a large gulp of my coffee.

“So Isaac, when are you moving in?” Dad joked, sliding another stack of pancakes on Isaac’s plate.

Isaac laughed but instead of playing along like he usually did, took a big bite of pancake. I knew Isaac wanted to move out his dad’s house, but he also didn’t want to leave his dad alone. Since Isaac’s mom wasn’t around, it was obvious to me that Isaac felt responsible for his dad’s abuse.

Glancing at the clock above the stove, I choked down the rest of my pancakes. “It’s 6:30am, Isaac, we’ve got to get ready.” Standing up, I quickly took my dishes and Isaac’s unfinished plate to the sink and pulled Isaac off his chair. 

“Isaac, your clothes are on the stairs.” Mom smiled before wrapping her arms around Dad’s waist.

Isaac grabbed his clothes as we ran up the stairs together and raced to the bathroom. Isaac slid into it first and closed the door.

“You jerk!” I laughed as I ran into my room and quickly threw on some clothes. A hoodie and jeans with a pair of converse, I wasn’t looking to impress anyone. Not that anyone would notice me anyway. Grabbing my backpack and shoving mine and Isaac’s homework in it, I walked out into the hallway to see Isaac standing there with a smile on his face.

“Ready?” Isaac asked, to which I nodded and together we ran down the stairs and out the door. Hopping on our bikes, we began the ride to Beacon Hills High School.


End file.
